


Pretty Spooked

by frobishounen



Series: Geist Chasing with Yuuri Katsuki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Paranormal Investigators, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobishounen/pseuds/frobishounen
Summary: In this episode of Geist Chasing with Yuuri Katsuki we take a look at the haunted ruins of Doryodo and possibly see a faint reflection of a restless spirit.Geist Chasing with Yuuri Katsuki is a cult web series that got picked up by Netflix after its debut at a major film festival, despite of it missing out on major awards. World famous cinematographer Viktor Nikiforov joins in the crew.





	

The forest was sunny that day. The afternoon coloured the tree trunks golden and deepened the greens the way that made Viktor’s work easy. They walked in silence, Viktor with the camera and attached microphone, Yuuri walking ahead carrying a backpack of camping gear, mentally reciting his voiceover for the scene. 

Here we are at the wooded area close to Doryodo Ruins in Tokyo, one of the most famously haunted locations we’ve visited. Tonight we are spending a night and observing the phenomena following the murder of a university student whose body was left here at the ruins, and who is said to haunt the location to this day. Will we catch her ghostly cries on tape? Only time will tell...

Doryodo Ruins had been on their wishlist for a long time, but it was Viktor who ended up guiding them that way. 

“We need to do something local,” Viktor had said. “We’ve already done the screaming tunnel and the castle up the mountain,” Yuuri told him. He didn’t know any other major ghost incidents from around Hasetsu. 

“No, I meant here in Tokyo,” Viktor said. “Let’s do… Aokigahara!” The room filled with ‘no’s and Viktor quickly looked at Yuuri, asking what he’d suggest. 

“We have a list of places of interest here,” he told, and opened a spreadsheet. Viktor pointed at a few he hadn’t heard of. 

“So Doryodo ruins,” Viktor said. “It’s really beautiful here. And I didn’t know there were forests like this in Tokyo!”  
“Well, it’s a park, really,” Yuuri said. “And this is a small one. Have you not been out much here?”  
“Not really,” Viktor said. “You should take me for a picnic some time!” Yuuri laughed.   
“Maybe I will.”

They walked close to the fenced off ruins and set their camp nearby. They had a small heater, some food, and a gas cooker for making coffee in the morning. And of course a tent and a folder of paperwork to ensure they were authorised to stay there for the night and shoot film. Yuuri was meticulous. Viktor was too. And in places like this he felt his senses sharpen in ways he didn’t enjoy much.

“Did you hear that?” Viktor asked. He shifted in the tent. “Hear what?” Yuuri asked. “We aren’t shooting yet.” Viktor huffed and shook his head. “I know, but I heard something.”   
“It’s nine in the evening, there might be people out still,” Yuuri said.   
“It didn’t sound like people.”  
“What did it then?”   
“I don’t know.”   
“Maybe it was the wind,” Yuuri suggested and went back to setting up his mel-meter before fiddling with the EVP recorders. 

Viktor sighed when he went outside to set up the cameras. He was a little cold and a chill went down his spine in a way that the cool breeze didn’t quite explain. Yuuri was always so calm and it almost annoyed him. Why had he taken this job? Because he got to work with one of the most pleasant people in the industry. Who also happened to be immune to scares. And to do a programme about ghosts. Viktor cursed his luck and checked on the white balance, made sure that the thermal cameras worked and the night vision was set right. He then went on to check on the lighting by the camp where they were to shoot some shots of Yuuri. 

“In the early 1960s an elderly woman was brutally murdered here at the scene,” Yuuri told, holding a microphone and looking at the camera. His style of reporting was very classical, sometimes to the point it appeared as if he was making fun of the convention. Viktor insisted he took at least three takes with different angles and settings, and Yuuri didn’t mind. He knew what he was doing. 

“What’s that?” asked Viktor again, turning his head to look at the direction of the sound. “Shh,” said Yuuri, casting his torch the way. “We just heard a noise from the direction of the ruins where, ten years after the murder, a body of a young woman was found. Ten years after that the once popular temple was taken down and these ruins are what remains.” 

The wind picked up and caught on the leaves on the floor of the forest, and covered Viktor’s face with his loose fringe. He felt a shiver again, but they had to keep shooting. There were no more sounds, only waiting as the night grew deeper and darker around them and the sounds of the city felt further and further away. It was like being in a real forest, almost far away from the hustle of Tokyo. 

Yuuri sat by the gas heater and Viktor manned the camera setup before it was time to do the EVP part of the show. 

At this point Viktor wasn’t sure whether he thought they’d hear something or not. He’d been growing a sense of melancholy in his heart throughout the night and he wasn’t sure what had him feel that way. Was it because something was off? Were there murderers in these woods, was there a ten year killer after them? Was something wrong in his life? Did he just miss his dog he’d left with a sitter that night? He sighed and took the coffee Yuuri offered him. 

“Do you feel weird here?” he asked after a long, windy silence. Yuuri looked up from his notes and his gear and shrugged his shoulders.   
“What kind of weird?” he asked and looked at Viktor who was looking at the ruins through a thermal camera.   
“Just. I don’t know. Weird. Like there’s someone out there?” Maybe that was the best way to put it.   
“It’s easy to feel that way when you’re somewhere that’s allegedly haunted,” Yuuri said. “I’m sure we’re perfectly safe.”   
“I’m not afraid,” Viktor argued.  
“Never said you were,” Yuuri said. He chuckled and sipped his drink.   
“Is there anyone here with us?” he asked after pressing record.

“What is your name?” he asked. “Did you go to the temple here?” 

They never got a coherent reply or a voice. Viktor could’ve sworn he heard a distant wailing in the middle of the gusts of background noise, the cackling of the leaves and the loud whispers in the trees. But he heard no words, only a faraway hint of a cry. Or maybe it was his imagination. Yuuri looked up from the recorder and smiled a little. He looked handsome. His eyes were dark in the lighting they’d set up. 

“You got that alright?” he asked and Viktor nodded. “Do you think this place is really haunted?” he asked and Yuuri just smiled again. “You keep asking that tonight.” It wasn’t the first time. Viktor tried not to show when their stories creeped him out but he could still feel the eyes in the middle of the trees, in the stripes of dark where their lights didn’t reach. 

When morning came and the next day brought them back into the studio, Yuuri finally answered. “I think I saw something next to me when I recorded that voice,” he said. “We could see if we caught it on camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were chatting about AUs and I was watching the Last Broadcast (a found footage genre movie, it was pretty good, go watch it) and got inspired to think about paranormal investigator what-ifs. This is the first bit I've written for it so pardon my generic rustiness ahaha ~ 
> 
> Prompt, from @little_amb on twitter: they actually think they find a ghost.


End file.
